yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins One day at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy, Mario and his friends were playing the New Super Mario Bros. Wii, U, DS, 2 and New Super Luigi U. Mario: I am getting good at this game! Luigi: That goes double for me, Brother! Blue Toad: Yeah, Same here! Yellow Toad: Same three! Purple Toad: Same four! Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Pauline and Rosalina: (giggling) Us too! Soon, Psyche spoke with the Sprixie Princesses. Psyche: As you can see, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad rescued Princess Peach, Rosalina, Pauline, Toadette and Princess Daisy from Bowser marrying them as his wife and aunts long ago. And also the dog Kibidango was found out Peach's brother is Prince Pearce matched by their pendants by breaking Bowser's magic spell. Green Sprixie Princess: Really? Yellow Sprixe Princess: How? Psyche: By using great power they can only accomplish. Blue Sprixie Princess: By using mushrooms. Red Sprixie Princess: And golden stars. Pink Sprixie Princess: And magic flowers. Purple Sprixie Princess: And more items too. Psyche: Exactly. And now that Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends are here, The Harmony Force Power Rangers and their friends will need all the help they can get. So, She showed them the Mushroom Kingdom picture book. Soon, Alex Xanatos explained to Twilight Sparkle and her friends about the spell he casts. Alexander Fox Xanatos: As long as I have the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, And the Phoenix Gate, I can cast many spells including the Solar Eclipse that reawaken the Manhattan Gargoyles. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Alex. Sunset Shimmer: How long has it been since you've learned to use your magic wisely? Alexander Fox Xanatos: As long as I can remember, I gave my word the Goliath to use them wisely. However at Bowser's Castle, Bowser begins his next evil plan. Bowser: At last, We can finally begin our next plan. Princess Morbucks: So, What is your plan? Bowser Jr.: Don't interrupt my old man. Mistress 9: Let us all hear them out. Roy Koopa: I'm with you, Ma. Larry Koopa: Me too. Morton Koopa Jr.: Same here. Bowser: We're joining forces with Coyote and the Pack, They should be here shortly. And not a moment too soon, The Pack has arrived right on schedule. Coyote: Bowser I presume. Bowser: Welcome, Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena. Hyena: Nice place you got here. Jackal: I can see you made a fine pleasantry. Wolf: I like your style. Bowser: It's time we combine our knowledge, Destroy the Power Rangers and Rule the Earth. Coyote: Agreed. Bowser: Are you ready, My children? Ludwig Von Koopa: Ready, Father! Wolf: I take it your old man comes up with plans more often. Wendy O. Koopa: Can't tell. Bowser: Let's see how well the Rangers will handle the Pack? (laughs evilly) Meanwhile at Twilight's house, She was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. How's my little niece doing? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Just then, Alex came to see her. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Twilight. How's everything? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Alex. I was just babysitting my baby niece, Her name is Flurry Heart. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Ah, She's adorable. May I have a look at her? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. (passing Flurry to him) Flurry Heart: (gurgling) Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hi, Flurry. I'm Alex. Aren't you just a sweet thing? (tickles her cheek as she giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) You sure have a way with children, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, I kinda get that a lot. Suddenly at the city, Coyote and the Pack were attacking. Coyote: The Rangers should be here by now. Wolf: Let's hope this destruction catches their attention. Mario: Not quite, Wolf! But you've got ours! Darkwing Duck: Your days of criminal acts are outnumbered! Iggy Koopa: Think again, Duck brain! Nabbit: You're going down! Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) You tell'em, Nabbit! Just then, Alex casted a spell of the Solar Eclipse. Blossom: Look, It's Alex! Bunny: He's casting the spell! Breezie: Everybody quick, Put on your eclipse goggles! Altogether: Okay! At last, The solar eclipse has reawaken the gargoyles. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, There's trouble in the city. Goliath: Were you able to make the eclipse to last long, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, Twilight and her friends will need all the help they can get. Hudson: Aye, Lad. And they will have it. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Ransik summoned Twilight and her friends. Ransik: Twilight, There's trouble in the city. And the Gargoyles are on the move with the others. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik. We're on it. Sunset Shimmer: It's not going to be easy stopping Bowser from ruling our planet. Ransik: How're the upgrades coming, Professor? Professor Utonium: I'm just about done, Ransik. Pinkie Pie: No worries, We can wait. Rainbow Dash: Let's hope so. Ken Utonium: The Power Rangers have got to win. Talking Dog: I hope they'll succeed. As Eros tried to call Prince Pearce, There's no answer from him yet. Eros: It's no use, There's no answer from Prince Pearce yet. Rarity: Who's that, Eros? Eros: He's Princess Peach's Brother from the Mushroom Kingdom, The one like in the picture book and found out by his dog form of Kibidango. Princess Peach: I hope he makes it soon. Toad: Me too, Peach. Psyche: Keep trying, Eros. Eros: I'll do my best, Psyche. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna was getting ready for her date with John Smith. Vice Principal Luna: I sure hope John Smith isn't too impatient for this. But suddenly, A new evil koopa called Koopa Alpha came out of nowhere. Koopa Alpha: Surprise! Just as John Smith came to the rescue, He got Luna away from harm as far as he could. John Smith: Luna, Are you alright? Vice Principal Luna: I'm fine, John. Thank you. John Smith: Come on, We must meet with our friends. With no time to waste, MacBeth warned Twilight and her friends. MacBeth: Twilight, A new koopa is attacking. And the Pack have joined forces with Bowser. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, MacBeth. Red Toadette: This is not going to be easy. MacBeth: Go, There's not a moment to loose. So, They left to go and put a stop to them. At the lab, MacBeth and Demona met up with Ransik with the Eclipse still on. MacBeth: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: Where are Twilight and the others? Demona: They're off to stop the Pack. Florida: They're going to need help to stop them and Bowser. So, They check on the monitor for Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile, They fought a great battle against the Koopa Minions. Mario: Let's hope we take down as many Koopa Minions as we can. Luigi: Well said, Mario. Twilight Sparkle: No sweat, Luigi. We heroes and Power Rangers are in this together. But suddenly, An electro net was fired as the Pack captured the Harmony Force Rangers. Wolf: Gotcha now, You bunch of pipsqeaks. Coyote: I'm sure Bowser will be pleased to have guests in his kingdom. So, They took Twilight and her friends to Bowser. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225